


Dressing Room Love.

by InsertCreativeNameHere



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gally just goes along, M/M, Minho and Gally are like a married couple, Newt and Thomas confess in a dressing room, i dont know, minho ships newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCreativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertCreativeNameHere
Summary: Newt and Thomas just wanted to try on some clothes in the mall, but of course, not everything goes as planned, although this   change of plans may have just made their lives better.Or, Newt and Thomas try on clothes at the mall, but after an encounter with Minho and Gally,  end up confessing in a dressing room.





	Dressing Room Love.

“ Shuck! This is all your fault, shank! I told you we needed to get here early, but no, you just had to drive to the Glade first and order your shucking cappuccino!” Thomas almost tripped from inside his dressing room. The loud yelling was like a foghorn compared to how silent the room had been only seconds before.

  
“ Slim it, you know how cranky I get when I don’t have my morning coffee!” Thomas’ eyes widen as he silently laughs aloud,  trying hard to hold it in.

  
“ I made you coffee, you have no excuse!”  Those voices, they sounded familiar.

  
“ I don’t like your coffee. It’s too bitter. “ They sounded like…

  
“ Excuse me? How dare you insult my coffee, especially now of all times.” ...Gally…

  
“ It’s not my fault we’re late, some slinthead forgot to set their alarm in the morning.“ ...and Minho.

  
“ Well, at least this slinthead doesn't ask for a bathroom break every five minutes!”

  
“ You know very well that…” Minho, or whom Thomas had assumed was him, was interrupted by a dressing room door slammed opened.

  
“ What are you guys doing here?” asked the third person, who sounded calm and collected. Newt. After all, Thomas had gone to the mall with him to pick up some shirts for their trip.

  
“ Newt? Shuck, we should be asking you the same question. Last week, you went on a rant about how much you hated the mall and how you would never ‘ Shunking visit that hell hole.’”

  
Thomas leaned against the dressing room door, which was a bad move according to all the movies that Thomas had watched, but he couldn’t care less. Newt hated the mall? He had seemed so excited when Thomas had asked Newt to go with him to the mall.

  
“ Hey slinthead, what are you looking at? Is there someone in that dressing room?”

  
“ No!”

  
“ You seem awfully urgent to deny that anyone is in there.” Leave it to Gally to point out the obvious.

  
“ Mmmhm, if there isn't anyone in there, than you wouldn't mind if we used it, now would you? We do need a room after all. “

  
“ We? You gonna use the same room?”

  
“ Don’t try to change the subject there, blondie. Who is in there?”

  
Thomas couldn’t hold it in anymore, which is one of the many reasons that he sucked at playing hide-and-seek. “ ‘Tis I, the great Tom, who has been subjected to the dressing room. “

  
“ Greenie? You’re the hot chick that was supposed to be in there?”

  
“ Slim it, Minho, you shouldn’t be the one asking all the questions. You’re here with Gally after all. “

  
“ Why’d you say my name like that, Tommy?“ Gally raised an eyebrow and threw what he would call a ‘discrete’ glance at Newt. The smirk that formed on his face could piss off anyone, even his own mother.

  
Gally’s smirk did not survive the punch that Newt had thrown at Gally. “ Don’t. Call. Him. Tommy. “ Thomas got whiplash from how fast he had turned towards Newt, who stood in front of Gally, with his fist in the air, and his eyebrows scrunched together. “ You shouldn’t have brought him here. “

  
“ Newt, slim it. Gally, you too. How about we start over. What are you guys doing here?”

  
“ We’re buying new suits for the presentation W.I.C.K.E.D asked us to do, which will be in about… klunk, we have half an hour to try on our clothes and drive down to the headquarters! I told you we shouldn’t have stopped for that coffee!” Minho yelled at the other boy, who flinched from the spit coming out of Minho’s mouth.

  
“ Slinthead, it was you who wanted your shuking coffee!”

  
The two other boys looked as if they could start another fight in a matter of seconds, until Newt interrupted.

  
“ You guys need a dressing room, right?” The two other boys nodded, fast enough that Thomas worried their heads would fall off their shoulders. “ You guys can use mine.”

  
Thomas turned to Newt, surprised. “ What will you use?”

  
Newt turned to Thomas. “ Tommy, can we share?”

  
The two other boys looked at Thomas, waiting eagerly for his answer. “ Fine. As long as you guys promise to be quiet.”

  
“ Good that.” the two other boys said in unison, still nodding their heads. They rushed towards Newt’s previous changing room, pushing one another in a fight over who would use it first.

  
Thomas shook his head and glared at the two boys, who were stuck in the door, neither one backing off. “Don’t shucking fight!”

  
The two other boys turned around and looked at each other before looking at Thomas. “ Good that, Ma.” The two boys entered the room, giggling like two middle school boys who had pulled a prank off their teacher.

  
Thomas glared fiercely at the door, so much that Newt started to worry he would create a whole in the door. Newt grabbed his hand, relishing in the warmth and softness.

  
Thomas glanced at their joined hands and let a small smile slip onto his lips. “ Who’s gonna go first?”

  
Newt looked at Thomas and raised an eyebrow. “ Why should we have to take turns? The room is large enough for both of us.”

 

Thomas blushed a deep cherry red. Being in a room with a half-naked Newt? That sounded like a dream come true. Thomas nodded his head vigorously, and hoped that his nose wouldn’t bleed from the image that had popped in his mind.

 

Newt couldn’t help but stare at the ever forming blush on Thomas’ face. How would his Tommy look like, if he were laying on his bed, panting and sweating, while he stared at Newt with half lidded eyes as the blond stood above him, an inch away from kissing him?

 

Newt shook his head. Thomas was not his, he could not think of him like that. At least not yet.

 

“ Hey shank, hurry up and get inside your room. I need to try something on and get your opinion on it. “

 

Newt turned to look at Thomas, who was in his dressing room by then, and walked towards him. He closed the door silently behind him without looking. Thomas, who would not look at him, took off his shirt, and hung the white cloth on one of the pegs connected to the back wall.

 

As Thomas changed into the clothes he was trying on, Newt caught sight of a scar, that ran from the brunetship bone to his stomach, where it ended abruptly. He reached out for it, as if in a trance, and traced the full lenght of the mark. The other boy flinched at the touch.

 

“ Shuck! That scared the klunk out of me! What are you doing?”

 

“ Who did this?” Newt had to work extra hard from letting any anger into his voice. To the outside world, he sounded indifferent, some might say cold.

 

“ Who did what? Newt, are you OK?” But it was obvious that the brunet knew what he was talking about, as his face grew ever more scarlet, even his neck started to turn red. The mirror showed everything.

 

“ You know what i’m talking about! Who. Left. This. Scar!”

 

Thomas lowered his face and stared at the ground, fidgeting quietly before talking. “ You.”

 

“ Me?” Newt looked at his hands, scared that he would have ever heart what was his.

Thomas nodded. “ But it's not like you did it on purpose. “ Thomas looked at the mirror and into the blonds face, seeing the confusion that shown in the depths of the others brown eyes. “ Remember that one night in December, when you slept over?” The blond nodded. “ Well, you were having a nightmare, about this girl named Sonia, and I hugged you, but you seemed pretty upset, so when you hugged me back, you grabbed me really tight and left a mark. But it's OK, I know you didn’t mean it. “ Thomas reached out behind him and grabbed the blonds hand, which was hanging limp beside his hip. Thomas turned around and used his other hand to graze against Newt’s cheek.

 

“ I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you.” Newt looked at Thomas once again. He reached for the hand that was on his cheek, and held it.

 

“ Who’s Sonya?” Newt flinched away from Thomas, although not enough for him to let go of his touch. “ I’m sorry, I was just curious, you don’t have to tell me.” Thomas gave him an encouraging squeeze to his hand.

 

“ No, its OK, I’d just rather not have this talk here, in a dressing room, especially not in a mall. Maybe we could have a date and talk about my childhood then. “ Newt smirked and lifted the brunets hand to kiss him on the back of his hand.

 

Thomas lifted an eyebrow and gave Newt an amused smile. “ Did you just ask me on a date to avoid talking about a girl?”

 

Newt lifted an eyebrow. “ Did I?”

 

Thomas chuckled and gave him a nod. “ Yes, you did. You’re lucky your you, or else I wouldn't have agreed.”

 

“ Well then, I’m happy to be me. “ Newt leaned into Thomas’ face, which was a mere 6 inches away.

 

Unfortunately, a knock on the door stopped him. “ Open the door, Newt. “ Newt did as he was told, before being attacked by a sac of muscles. A sob rung in his ears. Gally stood behind the sac, looking sheepish.

 

“ Minho?” Newt tapped the sac’s back in an act of comfort.

 

The sac nodded. “ I’m fine, I’m fine, I just never thought that I would live to see the day when my two babies got together. “

 

Thomas blushed, for the millionth time. “ You heard everything?”

 

Gally rolled his eyes. “ We were 10 feet away, max. These walls are not soundproof, Greenie. “

 

Minho nodded. “ I’m so glad though. You never expect your babies to grow up and love each other so fast, but it's OK. Everything is OK “

 

“ Love?” The two lover boys said in unison, looking at one each other, before staring at Minho again.

 

“ Oh, you guys haven’t gotten there yet. That’s fine, you’ll get there soon. Come on, I’ll invite ya’ll to The Glade, you guys deserve it. “

 

“ Slinthead, you can't, you have a presentation to give. “ Minho turned to glare at Gally fercilly.

 

“ Leave it to Crazy Eyebrows to ruin everything.” He turned to Newt and Thomas once again. “ Don’t worry, we’ll still go to The Glade, just not right now. “ Minho stopped hugging Newt and walked back. He looked at the two other boys and nodded. “ You guys need to talk. I’ll leave you to it.” He grabbed Gallys hand and dragged him away. “ Oh and don't forget to put your shirt on, Greenie. “

Newt turned to Thomas, who was trying hard to hold in a laugh.  “ You can let it out.” With those five words, Thomas filled the whole room with giggles.

 

Newt rolled his eyes and grabbed Thomas’ hands. “ Now, where were we?”

 

Thomas looked at Newt with a glint of amusement. “ No can do, baby, you’ll have to wait for our date later tonight.”

 

Newt glared at Thomas and then at the door. “ Thanks, Minho, for the blue balls. “

 

Thomas laughed. “ You poor sucker, I’ll give you something in exchange for your patience.”

 

Thomas leaned in and stole a kiss from Newt, just like he had stolen the others heart.

 

“ Who knew we would confess our feelings in a dressing room.”

 

“ Is that Ok?”

 

“ With you, everything is OK. “ Thomas smiled at Newt and grabbed his hand, wanting to leave the room and have their date already.

 

Newt raised an eyebrow. “ I think you’re forgetting a shirt, Tommy, and the shirts you wanted to buy. “

 

Thomas blushed and grabbed his shirt and swiftly put it on. “ We can buy some clothes later,, right now I have some… things to do. “

 

Newt smirked. “ I’m things, aren't I?”

 

Thomas nodded and gave Newt a small smile. “ You’re things.”

                     .

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers, thank you for reading my story. This is my first time publishing a story (and finishing it) so I'm excited to see any responses. It was fun writing everything out and I love to think that Minho fanboys about Newtmas, just like I do, because Fanboy!Minho is the best. Thank you for reading.


End file.
